1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of board games in general, and in particular to a board game that focuses on African culture and tradition.
2. Description of Related Art
As most people are universally aware, there are numerous patented board games covering myriad and diverse topics, subjects, and themes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a board game that is specifically focused on African culture and tradition to assist African Americans in gaining a better understanding of their historical roots and the culture and traditions that have existed for centuries in their ancestral homeland.
To date, no one has developed such a game board that not only requires strategy to play the game, but also serves an educational purpose in familiarizing the players with African culture and tradition.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved board game for educating African Americans regarding their ancestral culture and traditions and which also employs the same basic strategy that is used in a traditional African game using sticks and a plot of bare ground, and the provision of such a board game is the stated objective of the present invention.